


JoJo

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Starsky and Hutch arrest a rapist who is let back out on the streets by a federal agent who is protecting the man as an important informant.
Collections: Starsky & Hutch Original Series Transcripts





	JoJo

JoJo

Season 1, Episode 19

Written by: Michael Mann

Directed by: George McCowan

Created by: William Blinn

Summary: Starsky and Hutch arrest a rapist who is let back out on the streets by a federal agent who is protecting the man as an important informant. 

Cast: 

| 

David Soul 

| 

... 

| 

Det. Ken 'Hutch' Hutchinson   
  
---|---|---|---  
  
| 

Paul Michael Glaser 

| 

... 

| 

Det. Dave Starsky   
  
| 

Antonio Fargas 

| 

... 

| 

Huggy Bear   
  
| 

Bernie Hamilton 

| 

... 

| 

Capt. Harold Dobey   
  
| 

Stephen Davies 

| 

... 

| 

JoJo Forentic   
  
| 

Linda Scruggs 

| 

... 

| 

Linda Mascelli (as Linda Scruggs-Bogart)   
  
| 

Robert Riesel 

| 

... 

| 

Nick Dombarris   
  
| 

Fran Ryan 

| 

... 

| 

Stella   
  
| 

Alan Fudge 

| 

... 

| 

Bettin   
  
| 

Terry Lumley 

| 

... 

| 

Molly   
  
| 

Sherry Bain 

| 

... 

| 

Elaine Stroud   
  
| 

Raymond Allen 

| 

... 

| 

Merl the Earl   
  
| 

Brad Stuart 

| 

... 

| 

Sulko   
  
| 

Jude Farese 

| 

... 

| 

Dixie   
  
  
  


**Exterior - Day - Brooks Pharmaceuticals**

STARSKY: When's he gonna show? We're been waiting all bloody morning. 

HUTCH: Oh, stop bellyaching. It could be worse, it could be Sunday. 

STARSKY: Come one. Saturday's bad enough. The Celtics and the Warriors are playing. There's ice boating in Minnesota.

HUTCH: The Westport croquet championships. You're missing a regular sports orgy, aren't' you? 

BETTIN: Apple Charlie, this is Command Robert 

HUTCH: And his Federal Space Rangers. 

STARSKY: Okay, Command Ralph, this is Charlie's Apple. Nothing yet, no one's shown. You sure this things gonna happen? 

BETTIN: It's Command Robert. Robert, not Ralph. 10-4, Apple Charlie. 

STARSKY: 10-4. Tell you what else is gonna blow for me today. There's this lovely little lady named Nancy. 

HUTCH: Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Take a look. 

STARSKY: JoJo Forentik. 

HUTCH: Yeah. 

STARSKY: Command Ralph, they're here. We got them. In case you're interested, that weasels an ex-con named JoJo Forentik. 

MOLLY: Hello. May I help you? 

JOJO: Check the back. 

MOLLY: What do you want? 

JOJO: Sh. 

MOLLY: What are you doing here?

DIXIE: It's clear, JoJo. 

HUTCH: He's going to the phone, Starsk. I guess Dombarris must be driving the truck himself. 

STARSKY: Who else is he gonna trust? Those yoyos who work for him couldn't tell a raw amphetamine from a cough drop. 

DOMBARRIS: Yeah.

JOJO: JoJo, Mr. Dombarris. All set. 

DOMBARRIS: I'll be there in two minutes. 

STARSKY: Bingo, Commando. Dombarris is on his way. I guess we get a chance to catch him with the stuff in his hot little hands. 

DIXIE: It's clear, man

JOJO: Watch the back. 

MOLLY: What'd I do? 

HUTCH: Wait a minute. I don't believe it. 

STARSKY: What? 

HUTCH: Starsk, orange paint.

STARSKY: Oh, no. 

HUTCH: Bettin, JoJo's about to assault a receptionist, over. Come on, Bettin.

BETTIN: What's he doing to her? 

HUTCH: I told you he's about to rape her. We want to bust in. 

BETTIN: It'll blow the whole operation. Will you- Let me think. 

STARSKY: We've seen his work before, Bettin. It doesn't look pretty. 

BETTIN: Dombarris could be there any second. We have got to hold it. Stay put. That is an order. 

HUTCH: It's all right. It's all right. We're police. 

STARSKY: How many chicks you done, you slug, huh? Isn't this a little up town? Huh? Don't you usually work the beach, where it's quiet? And the ocean drowns out their screams. 

HUTCH: It's all right now. Just try to relax. Just sit down here. Just try to relax. 

BETTIN: There he goes. Dombarris is blown. 

  
  


**Interior - Day - Squad Room**

BETTIN: Do you know how many federal dollars went down the tubes out there today because you blew the operation? 

STARSKY: Let me guess. $23,000.

BETTIN: That's very close. $23,417 and 62-

STARSKY: Cents. 

HUTCH: The man's a bloody computer. 

STARSKY: Really. 

BETTIN: I want and I expect an official departmental reprimand for these two adventurers, who decided in the middle of a stakeout operation to get involved in some other crime. What went on out there today is in-

DOBEY: Damn it, I know what went on out there today. They took JoJo Forentik off the street. Now these are my two best men and I'm backing them up 100%. If you've got a complaint go ahead and file away. Don't stand here in my squad room whining and wasting my men's time and mine. Internal Affairs is up the hall. 

STARSKY: Cap, I gotta tell ya. You're beautiful. 

DOBEY: And I gotta tell you two, I just got off the phone with two councilmen, the mayor and the chief. The Feds are screaming all the way up to the top. Now, please listen to me. Whatever you two do, make sure this case against JoJo Forentik sticks. 

HUTCH: Yes, sir. 

  
  


**Interior - Day - Police Interrogation Room**

STARSKY: What do you mean you won't testify against JoJo?

HUTCH: Molly, we need your testimony to put him away. 

MOLLY: I've heard about these things. When I get on the stand, his lawyer will ask me about being seductive. A bunch of your policemen from Vice will want to know little erotic details. 

STARSKY: We'll protect you from that. The prosecutor will object to irrelevant questions. 

MOLLY: And how will you protect me from the stories they'll print in the newspapers? Or the things that people will whisper when my back is turned?

HUTCH: JoJo is a dangerously sick man. You're not the first woman he's attacked. So far you happen to be the luckiest. What about the next victim? 

MOLLY: No. 

HUTCH: No, what?

MOLLY: It's not fair what you're asking. I'm not gonna get involved. 

STARSKY: That isn't it. There's something else, isn't there? 

HUTCH: What is it, Molly?

MOLLY: Well, even if I could take going through the trial, what if he gets off? Or what if he goes to jail for three years and some doctor decides he's all right and they let him out. I'd have to hide. I'd have to move. He could come back for me. Can you protect me from that? Can you promise me that would never happen? 

HUTCH: No. Well, I can understand it.

STARSKY: So can I. It's just a shame she can't. The only way you're gonna nail JoJo Forentik is to testify against him.

HUTCH: That's the way it goes. Some can, some can't. 

STARSKY: Yeah.

HUTCH: What do we do now?

STARSKY: Punt?

HUTCH: Yeah, right down JoJo's throat. You know there's gotta be one of those three previous victims who might want to put him away.

STARSKY: Let's hope so. 

  
  


**Exterior - Day - Linda's Studio**

STARSKY: You know, you really oughta do something about this car, like take it to a junk yard. 

HUTCH: Oh, come on, Starsk. All it needs is a good tune up. 

STARSKY: Yeah, and all New York City needs is a $20 loan.

HUTCH: Well, this is it. 

STARSKY: Yeah. 

HUTCH: What happens if she doesn't testify? 

STARSKY: You got me. Go ahead.

HUTCH: Third time is supposed to be lucky. 

STARSKY: Depends what kinda game you play. I don't understand it a girl gets brutalized, raped the way JoJo works them over and they refuses to identify them. 

HUTCH: Well, think about it. Can you blame them? 

STARSKY: Go ahead. 

HUTCH: No, after you. 

STARSKY: Thank you. 

STARSKY: Miss? 

HUTCH: Police. 

LINDA: You're policemen? 

STARSKY: That's right.

LINDA: Oh, I am sorry. Are you all right?

STARSKY: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just terrific. It's okay. Why does this always happen to me?

HUTCH: You wanted to go first. Miss Mascelli? We'd like to show you some pictures. 

LINDA: The man who raped me. 

HUTCH: You tell us. 

LINDA: That's him. I never thought I'd see him again. That's him. Oh, wow. That's why the karate. I was never gonna let what he did to me happen again. Do you have him?

HUTCH: Yes, we do. And we'd like to put him away.

LINDA: So would I. Because I don't think the damage he did to me will ever go away. Now when a man comes near me who I want to touch me, I still jump. 

STARSKY: Look, we're gonna need your help to put him away. 

LINDA: All he'd have to do is walk through that door and I'd put him away. I'd love it. 

HUTCH: Will you-? Will you testify against him in a court of law?

LINDA: What about the other girls? 

HUTCH: The other two girls refused. 

STARSKY: Without your help, he's gonna get off scot-free. 

LINDA: Yeah, okay. If that's what it takes, you got it. 

STARSKY: I've gotta tell ya. You're a stand up chick. 

LINDA: That's what they all say, Buster Brown. You just make sure you got a case and it sticks, huh? 

HUTCH: Don't worry. That's our end. 

LINDA: Hey, I am sorry. I didn't mean to throw you around like that.

STARSKY: Forget it. 

LINDA: You sure you're okay. 

STARSKY: Fine, terrific. 

HUTCH: That's a man of steel. 

  
  


**Interior - Night - Police Precinct**

BETTIN: You said it was important. What can I do for you?

JOJO: Well, we'll get to that in a minute. First of all, I'm gonna tell you what I can do for you. I can deliver you Dombarris. 

BETTIN: Go on.

JOJO: Well, now, you go on. Like telling me what you're gonna do for me. Like getting me out of this slammer for starters before Starsky and Hutch get to work on me. 

BETTIN: You can guarantee Dombarris?

JOJO: On a plate. 

BETTIN: I think you just made yourself a deal. 

  
  


**Exterior - Day - Hutch's Car**

HUTCH: Starsky, what are you doing?

STARSKY: Well, as long as we gotta use this car might as well make it habitable.

HUTCH: Habitable, huh?

STARSKY: Yeah. By the looks of things here, you can't tell what disease maybe lurking here. Hey, what's this? 

HUTCH: Hey, where'd you find that? 

STARSKY: At the back here beneath last week's newspapers and the laundry and the high protein-

HUTCH: That's terrific. I've been looking for it.

STARSKY: What're you gonna use it for?

HUTCH: Well, I'm gonna work on my-

STARSKY: Forget it. I don't even wanna know.

HUTCH: Hey, there's JoJo. What's he doing out?

STARSKY: Where? 

  
  


**Interior - Day - Bullpen**

BETTIN: JoJo's gonna give us Dombarris. 

HUTCH: So you did put him back on the street?

BETTIN: That's right. 

HUTCH: What's wrong with you? The man's an animal. 

BETTIN: It's dangerous, but the dope Dombarris puts on the streets is dangerous and you two are the last people on earth I have to justify anything too.

STARSKY: You gonna spring JoJo?

BETTIN: That's absolutely correct. It is necessary. It is a calculated risk. Now we've projected a small chance of failure, but it won't happen.

STARSKY: The problem is that your projections don't justify the damage to JoJo's victims. Besides, Dombarris is a little too smart to accept JoJo back. 

HUTCH: One more thing. Those are people out there not projections that this guys gonna do damage to. 

BETTIN: I have a job to do. 

HUTCH: Now, wait a minute. What's wrong with you? What are you a skin graft off a computer? 

STARSKY: He's a turkey. Can't talk to him. 

BETTIN: Listen, JoJo goes back on the street and he stays on the street. The OCU's gonna watch over him and keep him on a short leash. If I have to go to court to get an injunction, I am going to see to it that you two stay away from him. Excuse me. 

  
  


**Interior - Day - Linda's House**

STARSKY: Look, we came by to tell you-

LINDA: I already know. 

STARSKY: How?

LINDA: JoJo called me last night. 

HUTCH: What did he say?

LINDA: The usual lewd ramblings-on. I really would like to know how you two convinced me to testify against him if you couldn't even keep him in jail. 

STARSKY: Look, we're very sorry. We've had our problems too. 

HUTCH: We didn't put him on the streets. The Feds did that. Now we're gonna everything we can to keep him away from you. 

LINDA: Oh, yeah, sure you will. 

  
  


**Exterior - Day - City Street**

HUTCH: Well, Starsk, what are we gonna do now? 

STARSKY: I don't know. Maybe we oughta go talk to JoJo. 

HUTCH: Oh, that's good. We've been ordered by Bettin, we've been ordered by Dobey, we've been ordered directly by the commissioner, stay away from JoJo. What are we gonna do, Starsk? Send him a cable. 

STARSKY: Hey, maybe that's what we oughta do. Send him a cable.

HUTCH: Only we'll deliver it in person. 

STARSKY: You took the words right out of my mouth. 

HUTCH: Then keep it shut. 

  
  


**Interior - Day - Dombarris' Hangout**

ELAINE: I did a two-year possession rap for you. And you too you big slob. And I come back and I find this. I didn't expect you to be a priest while I was in, but now that I'm back, the least you could do is get rid of this piece of fluff. 

FLUFF: It's okay. I love everybody. Three's-

DOMBARRIS: Shut up. 

ELAINE: What did you pick up with her for anyway? 

DOMBARRIS: I like her because she's so smart. 

ELAINE: Well, sugar, you get rid of Miss Junior Achievement here. You get rid of cotton candy. 

DOMBARRIS: Yeah.

ELAINE: Yeah, just do it. I've got some dollars coming too. And if not, I know who to talk to in the Federal Attorney's office. I have a two year investment in you, good looking. So I'll see you here tomorrow. Alone. 

DOMBARRIS: Go buy yourself something. See you in half an hour. 

FLUFF: Okay. Gee, thanks. Hi, guys.

JOJO: Hey, hi. 

DIXIE: Well, looky here what I found. 

SULKO: Hey man, who let you out of the can?

JOJO: Hey, come one. They let Dixie out, didn't they? 

DIXIE: That's right JoJo. For 10 grand bail. Man, that's peanuts compared to what they had on you. 

JOJO: Yeah, only they didn't have anything they could stick on me, you know. That chick was scared I'd do her if she testified, huh? 

SULKO: Hey, that's great. 

JOJO: Hey, Mr. Dombarris. I need a job, you know. I got me one of those hotshot lawyers and he's hounding me for the money. I need some fast bucks. I was maybe wondering if you got a job for me. 

DOMBARRIS: Yeah. Maybe we could work something out. You really wanna work that bad, huh?

JOJO: I'm hot to trot. 

DOMBARRIS: Well, Claude Berger has a personal injury automobile scam going down on the East Side. He'll tell you when and where, and you get into an accident. It pays two yards. I can get you into that. 

JOJO: Hey, that sounds great Mr. Dombarris, only you know, Claude Berger, you know? 

DOMBARRIS: I know. You wanna stay close to home, work with your old friends, right? 

JOJO: Yeah, that's it. 

DOMBARRIS: Hang in there with your good old buddies, right? 

JOJO: Hey, you got it. 

DOMBARRIS: Right, right, baby. Okay, you're in. I got something for you tomorrow. 

JOJO: Hey, great. What is it? 

DOMBARRIS: It's a surprise, but it's gonna be a big number. 

JOJO: Yeah, well, I'll see you, huh? See you later.

DIXIE: Sure. 

SULKO: You buy that? 

DOMBARRIS: Not for a second.

  
  


**Exterior - Day - City Street**

JOJO: What is this? What's going on? 

HUTCH: JoJo, shut up. 

  
  


**Interior - Day - Diner**

STARSKY: Comfortable?

JOJO: What did we come in here for?

HUTCH: Shut up. What did we have to come in here for? 

STARSKY: Color. It's got color. It's an island of color in a grey world. We brought you here to have a little tete-a-tete. 

HUTCH: Your Spanish is improving.

STARSKY: Thank you. 

STELLA: Well, if it ain't Dick Tracy. What are you gonna eat today?

STARSKY: How you doing, Stella? I'm gonna have your famous meatloaf. 

STELLA: You?

STARSKY: He's not hungry. 

STELLA: You? 

HUTCH: Why don't you just bring me a piece of apple pie and a cup of coffee?

STELLA: What do you want to eat that for? It'll rot your pancreas. 

HUTCH: Well, then let's try the blueberry pie, huh? 

STELLA: Now, what the hell would I be doing with blueberry pie? 

HUTCH: Peach.

STELLA: Lemon Meringue. Lemon Meringue's the pie of the day and that's what you'll eat and forget about the coffee, it'll make you nervous. I'll bring you a glass of milk. You look like a growing boy. 

HUTCH: What kind of place is this? 

STARSKY: She's in a good mood. You oughta see when she's mean. Okay. Straight out. You go near Linda Mascelli, a lot of bad things are gonna happen to you. Fast.

HUTCH: We got about a half a dozen ways to turn you into a disaster area and we're not gonna be picky about the ones we choose. 

STARSKY: Everything, including some vice squad bulls we'll cast as your cell mates when we throw you back into the tank. 

HUTCH: You got us, sweetheart. If you ever go near, talk to or even think about Linda Mascelli, we'll turn you into Swiss steak. 

STARSKY: Thank you, Stella. 

STELLA: Enjoy.

STARSKY: Thank you. 

HUTCH: Starsk. 

STASKY: Hmm? 

HUTCH: It's the worst lemon meringue pie I ever ate in my life. 

STARSKY: Maybe you oughta try the meatloaf. 

HUTCH: It's probably dog food. 

BETTIN: All right, what the hell are you doing? We have JoJo under surveillance and all of a sudden you pick him up. 

HUTCH: Surprised it took you this long to find us. 

BETTIN: Listen! 

STARSKY: Shh, now calm down, will you? We just decided to JoJo out for a bite to eat. Only he ain't hungry. 

HUTCH: Yeah, and after that us girls are gonna do a little shopping. 

BETTIN: You're supposed to leave him alone. There's a dozen unnamed stiffs on the streets that need your attention . Why don't you go play with one of them? 

HUTCH: Because there's one of two living things out there that we'd like to see stay that way. 

BETTIN: You think your cover was blown. 

JOJO: No. 

BETTIN: You know how to stay in touch with us. Get out of here. Now what did you tell him? 

STARSKY: We liked his eyes.

HUTCH: We told him if he ever goes near Linda Mascelli, we'll turn him into Swiss steak. Are you coming? If you want the booth, the food's terrific.

  
  


**Interior - Day - Dombarris' Hangout**

JOJO: They're trying to nail me to this Mascelli chick, you know? She tried to put me away. So I went down and had a little talk with her, you know?

DOMBARRIS: This is the chick that knows karate?

JOJO: Yeah. But I tell you, if I do her again, I'm gonna take my baseball bat with me. You know, that cancels out karate. 

DOMBARRIS: Now that's the chick that you told me lives down by the beach, huh?

JOJO: Yeah.

DOMBARRIS: Well, never mind her. This is important. Now, you think you can do the number? Make the hit?

JOJO: Yeah, I can handle it. 

DOMBARRIS: Because if you can't, I've got Dixie and Sulko, and I know they're professionals. 

JOJO: Hey, come on, so am I. 

DOMBARRIS: Okay. If you say so, JoJo, because this is major league. After this hit, you're gonna be a freelance mechanic. A big hit man. 

JOJO: Don't worry, I can handle it. 

DOMBARRIS: Here's the ticket. Now that's the address. The chick in number 30. And after this hit, we'll talk about your next gig.

JOJO: And I'm gonna do a good job, a real good job. You're gonna see that. A real good job. 

  
  


**Exterior - Day - Apartment Building**

SULKO: Well, this is it, JoJo.

JOJO: And I can do anything I want? 

SULKO: Anything at all. 

JOJO: And Dombarris won't mind or nothing?

SULKO: No way. Have yourself a party. 

DIXIE: Hey, Sulko, maybe we should go up and watch.

JOJO: Hey, nobody looks. Just me! 

WOMAN: (voice on television) What did the doctor say? 

MAN: (voice on television) Well, it boils down to a nutshell, Miriam. 

ELAINE: All right. I'll be right there. 

MAN: -keep him under observation, look for signs of progress. 

WOMAN: That doesn't sound too hopeful. 

ELAINE: I said, I'll be right there.

WOMAN: And Anne? Will she be able to live with the fact that Jason has- No memories? No thoughts prior to the accident. 

MAN: I'm sorry, Miarian. I really am, but don't think it sounds like it's my fault. 

WOMAN: Well, you-

  
  


**Exterior - Day - Hutch's Car**

STARSKY: Guess what? 

HUTCH: You're Uncle Al has got this terrific short. Four miles to the gallon, 893 horsepower, reverb radio, six-way power mud-flaps and a furry dash, huh?

STARSKY: Wrong. 

HUTCH: Okay, you win. What? 

STARSKY: That guy's car. 

HUTCH: What guy? 

STARSKY: Guy in the heist, in front of the pharmaceutical company with the chopped, channelled and lowered short.

HUTCH: Yeah.

STARSKY: I seen it somewhere. 

HUTCH: Where.

STARSKY: If I knew that, we'd be there. What do you think I'm running, a quiz show or something?

HUTCH: Oh.

POLICE DISPATCHER: Zebra 3.

STARSKY: Zebra 3, over.

POLICE DISPATCHER: DB report. 1120 Hill Drive. Over. 

STARSKY: We're rolling. Give it a two-and-a-half minute ETA. Better make it three. 

HUTCH: What? 

STARSKY: 10-4. What me to get out and push? 

HUTCH: Why don't you just get out? 

STARSKY: Temper, temper, temper. 

  
  


**Interior - Day - Apartment Building**

STARSKY: How you doing? Fred, what you got?

FRED: She's in there.

HUTCH: Thank you, Fred. Starsk. Look at this. I don't believe it. 

STARSKY: Fred?

FRED: I can't tell you anything for sure until we get her on the table, but I'd say she's a mess. He really worked her over. 

STARSKY: Some more of your boy's undercover handiwork, Bettin. 

HUTCH: 'Sure, JoJo's all right. We're running a tight control. It's a calculated risk, but we're projecting minimum failure.'

BETTIN: How do you know it was JoJo? 

HUTCH: Are you color blind, man? That's orange paint! That's his trademark. 

BETTIN: JoJo's not stupid enough to leave his signature sprayed all around. 

HUTCH: Don't bet on it. It's certifiable. Do you think that murdering people and raping women is a sane occupation? 

BETTIN: This is terrible. 

STARSKY: Uh hm. You can tell that to her brother, to her sister, to her father or to her mother. JoJo never belonged on the street, and you know it. And if you don't know it, you belong there with him. 

HUTCH: It's a hell of a way to say we told you so, isn't it? 

  
  


**Exterior - Day - Hutch's Car**

STARSKY: Put out an APB on JoJo Forentik. Get his case and priors off my file number 863224. Patch me into a direct line and get me 462-9923. 

POLICE DISPATCHER: Roger, Zebra 3. 

HUTCH: No answer. 

STARSKY: Linda's still not home. 

HUTCH: How are we gonna find her to warn her that JoJo's on a rampage?

STARSKY: You got me. How are we gonna find JoJo?

HUTCH: You got me. 

  
  


**Exterior - Night - Phone Booth**

STARSKY: Still no answer at Linda's.

HUTCH: No JoJo. 

STARSKY: Maybe we should go wait at her place. 

HUTCH: Yeah. 

HUTCH: Starsky.

STARSKY: Oh, no. 

HUTCH: Excuse me.

STARSKY: Bettin. 

BETTIN: We found him about an hour ago. Somebody beat him to a pulp. Judging from the angle of his head, I'd say among other things he's got a broken neck. 

HUTCH: So, Dombarris made JoJo.

BETTIN: I don't think so. I do think our operation was intact until you two started meddling in it. I think you went to great lengths to undermine my work and you acted in a precipitated manner, especially in warning Linda Mascelli, who we have arrested for felony manslaughter. 

HUTCH: What?

STARSKY: What are you talking about? 

BETTIN: She had the opportunity, the motive and the weapon. 

HUTCH: What weapon?

BETTIN: You know what weapon. Her hands. 

  
  


**Interior - Day - Police Interrogation Room**

LINDA: And so I left my studio to take a walk on the beach. 

STARSKY: About what time. 

LINDA: It was early.

HUTCH: How early? 

LINDA: Seven, 7:30 maybe, I-And I was just gonna take a walk on the beach. 

STARSKY: Did you go directly to the beach?

LINDA: Yes.

HUTCH: What did you do?

LINDA: Where?

HUTCH: On the beach. What did you do?

LINDA: I walked I!sn't that what most people do on the beach? 

STARSKY: How long? How long did you walk?

LINDA: It was hours.

HUTCH: Hours, that's good. Now, you must have seen somebody. 

LINDA: No. Oh God, I wish I had. 

STARSKY: Nobody. You didn't see anybody on the beach? You didn't see anybody on the sidewalk or on the street across from the beach? 

HUTCH: You didn't acknowledge anybody? You didn't wave to anybody? Nobody waved to you?

LINDA: I didn't see anybody. 

STARSKY: Now, wait a second. You're telling us that you walked on that beach for a couple of hours and you didn't see one solitary soul? 

LINDA: No. I don't believe that this is happening to me. I agree to get involved in JoJo's prosecution and I get charged with his murder? I mean, what is this? 

  
  


**Interior - Day - Police Precinct**

STARSKY: How are we gonna pull this apart? How are we gonna find out who killed JoJo? 

HUTCH: Excuse me.

STARSKY: How could have done him? 

HUTCH: Anyone of the three girls, their father's, their brothers, their boyfriends. 

STARSKY: Yeah, to know him wasn't exactly to love him.

HUTCH: You know what gets me?

STARSKY: What? 

HUTCH: What really gets me is Linda. Precisely because she learned how to take care of herself that she's- that she's suddenly under suspicion. What have you got to do around here to be innocent? 

STARSKY: For a chick to be totally innocent, she's gotta be a lay-down victim, wear a lot of lace and lock herself up in the attic forever. 

HUTCH: Yeah. Now, what have we got? 

STARSKY: A pile of work. 

HUTCH: Yeah. 

STARSKY: Okay. What was JoJo doing just before he was killed? 

HUTCH: He was murdering Elaine Stroud. 

DOBEY: Elaine Stroud wasn't her real name. 

HUTCH: What?

DOBEY: None of her IDs works out so we're running a make on her fingerprints, but that might take a couple of days.

HUTCH: There was nothing in that whole place that could identify her. 

DOBEY: Nothing but this picture. Taken in a place called Teddy's Paris Bar. 

STARSKY: That's all?

DOBEY: So far. 

HUTCH: That place is closed. 

STARSKY: Yeah, three years ago. 

HUTCH: I know that. 

STARSKY: Oh.

HUTCH: Let's go.

STARSKY: Where?

HUTCH: To see the Bear. 

STARSKY: Captain. 

  
  


**Exterior - Day - City Street**

HUGGY: Yes, Folks! Right here is the only place on the face of the earth where you can get Huggy Bear's guaranteed round-the-clock protection. Now you're regular cross or Mezuzah is fine in the day time when the light is on. You look up on the wall and there it is protecting you. But when the light's out and the good Lord can't see you, your soul is vulnerable. But Huggy Bear's guaranteed glow-in-the-dark crosses give you 24 hour protection. Now, they only start at 2.98 and up. You- 

STARSKY: How's business, Hug? 

HUGGY: Well, it ain't heaven. 

HUTCH: Listen, Huggy. Do you know a girl by the name of Elaine Stroud? 

HUGGY: I don't think so.

STARSKY: She used to hang out at Teddy's Bar.

HUGGY: That dump. 

STARSKY: This is a picture of what she looks like more recently. 

HUGGY: I think I do know her. Yeah. She was a nice girl. Three, four years ago she was a movie actress. Not the kind of movies you take your mother to. Yeah, she used to come in the club with a tall brown-haired cat, and a weird dude in a snakeskin jacket. The tall dude had a superb short. It was chopped, channeled, lowered, with orange flamed paint.

STARSKY: That's the car, the car used in the heist. I knew I'd seen it before. I got it, come on. Let's hit it. It's at my Uncle Al's buddy's shop. Earl's Custom Car Cult and Body shop. 

HUTCH: What?

STARSKY: Come on, it's on East Marshall.

HUTCH: You make it sound like a religion. 

  
  


**Exterior - Day - Earl's Custom Body Shop**

STARSKY: You're gonna kill me. 

HUTCH: What are you doing with that? 

STARSKY: What? 

HUTCH: Put it back in the car. 

STARSKY: I can't hear you. 

HUTCH: They're for my rose bushes.

STARSKY: Oh for-

HUTCH: Hey, where's Earl, huh? 

MERL: Right here, man. Oh, man, I knew it. I knew that chump was gonna run and rat to the fuzz. That punk. That jive, funny-style, Frankenstein's brother. When I catch him, I'm gonna walk on his face with my football cleats. 

HUTCH: Now, wait a minute. What are you talking about?

MERL: Is that your short, man? 

STARSKY: Your car. 

HUTCH: Oh, yeah.

MERL: Well, then, you wouldn't understand. Let me talk to your partner. Say, look, man. A turnip comes along and walks on your car, what are you gonna do, huh? Hey, man, he sat on my flame paint over there and put his feet up on my Continental kit. So, I whooped him man, what else? Hot dog. Take me on in.

STARSKY: Earl?

MERL: Yeah. 

STARSKY: We're not here for that. 

MERL: No? Then why'd you drag me away from my work, huh? Say, I know you.

STARSKY: Yeah. You know my Uncle Al. 

MERL: Right, right, you drive that red tomato with the white stripe. 

STARSKY: A red Torino. 

MERL: Ah, tomato, tomato, what's the difference. Say, look, you come on hard times, huh? 

STARSKY: That's his car. 

HUTCH: Look, you're supposed to be the prince of the custom car-

MERL: No, man, I ain't no prince. I'm the Earl. Merl the Earl. 

HUTCH: Look, are we talking to the man or aren't we? 

MERL: What do you wanna know? 

STARSKY: We're looking for a guy.

MERL: And so is my Aunt Charlene. 

HUTCH: Oh, no, no, this guy's about 6'5, medium brown hair, about 40.

MERL: Don't do a thing.

STARSKY: He was here when I came in for an estimate. He was standing right over there. He was driving a '55 Nomad Wagon. 

MERL: Seven hundred and twenty-five dollars. 

HUTCH: What?

MERL: Twenty-five coats of metallic chartreuse with glitter, but he's too cheap. 

HUTCH: Cheap? You could paint an airplane for seven and a quarter. 

MERL: We only paint one-way here, blood, the finest. 

STARSKY: See?

MERL: Which is too good for you, turkey. See, I've seen that jive-cheap stripe you got on your tomato. 

STARSKY: Look, the guy with the Nomad Wagon? What was his name? 

MERL: Sulko. 

HUTCH: Sulko. Where does he live?

MERL: Out back. Say, look, the paint that I was gonna put on his-

STARSKY: Forget the paint. Where out back? 

MERL: Right out there, man. Ain't you got eyes? 

HUTCH: Hey, what are you doing? 

STARSKY: Let me go it alone. 

SULKO: Yeah?

STARSKY: Lameil's Pizza.

SULKO: Didn't order any. 

STARSKY: Oh, yes you did. I got it right here. Tennessee Trailer Park.

SULKO: Beat it.

STARSKY: You don't pay, I'm gonna call the cops.

HUTCH: Oh, that's good, Starsk. 

STARSKY: We don't mess around at Lamiel's.

HUTCH: You're real convincing, you know that. 

STARSKY: Here's your pizza. Lie still, we'll get you an ambulance. 

HUTCH: All right, turkey, spill it. All of it. Unless you wanna take that lone ride all by yourself. Who?

DIXIE: All right, all right, Dombarris, man. Dombarris set it up. But I didn't do it. Sulko did. 

HUTCH: Did what?

DIXIE: Wasted JoJo, man.

HUTCH: After he did Elaine, huh?

DIXIE: Yeah. 

HUTCH: How much Dombarris pay for it?

DIXIE: Four hundred dollars. 

STARSKY: What are the two of you trying to do? Depress the market?

  
  


**Interior/Exterior - Day - Dombarris' Hangout**

(Gunfight ensues.) 

HUTCH: Hold it! Drop it! Well, this is one problem Bettin's computer won't have to solve. 

STARSKY: Yeah. 

  
  


**Exterior - Day - Earl's Custom Car Body Shop**

STARSKY: This is a work of art. This is beautiful. This equals anything by Leonardo or da Vinci. 

HUTCH: Who?

STARSKY: You know who I mean. Only Rodin could create a piece that was on a par with this. 

HUTCH: Starsky, you gotta be out of your mind. 

MERL: Hey, man, I'm telling you, it's a steal at $5000. 

HUTCH: $5000 for what? Think I wanna ride around on a blueberry on wheels.

STARSKY: This is not a blueberry on wheels. I apologise for my partner's rudeness. This happens to be a piece of sculpture. 

HUTCH: Yeah, it's a piece of sculpture. It's a piece of-

MERL: A piece of what? What's the matter with you, man? You bad mouthing my short? You dummy. Let me find me something to hit you with. 

HUTCH: Merl, Merl. Merl, you're short don't make it. 

MERL: What? 

HUTCH: I want something with some flash to it. It's too straight, it's too quiet. I want something with some juice, you know. This is an old lady's car. Better pull your act together, Merl. And, Merl, now here's a car with some character to it. It's got some soul, you know? Some dignity, some inner flash.

STARSKY: Lousy spark plugs. 

HUTCH: How much you say you wanted for this piece of, ah, sculpture? 

END


End file.
